


Naughty Thoughts

by Bacco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only naughty drawings about Sebaciel. Hihihihi♥<br/>Ciel has many sexy ideas about his handsome butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty idea

 


	2. Dreams

 

 


	3. Naughty Kitten

 


	4. Aphrodisiac




	5. Chocolate




	6. Sweet Kitten




	7. Hot




	8. My dog




End file.
